Doflamingo Don Quixote
Doflamingo Don Quixote (ドフラミンゴ・ドンキホーテ, Dofuramingo Donkihōte), also known as Scum of the Sea (海のクズ, Umi no Kuzu) and Heavenly Demon Doflamingo (天夜叉のドフラミンゴ, Ten Yasha no Dofuramingo), was captain of the Don Quixote Pirates, a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea with a frozen bounty of 250,000,000 berries, the most influential underworld broker who operated under the alias "Joker" (ジョーカー, Jōkā), and formerly a World Noble of the Don Quixote Family descent. He is the son of Homing Don Quixote and the older brother of Rocinante, both of whom he killed out of feeling betrayed by them. Doflamingo became the king of Dressrosa after taking the throne from Dold Riku III eight years before the start of the series, having ruled the country tyrannically until he was stripped of his positions as a member of the Seven Warlords and king after he was defeated by Luffy D. Monkey near the end of the Dressrosa Arc, being arrested alongside most of his crew members by Admiral Fujitora. Although he appeared in the first half of the series frequently, he did not play much of a role until the second half. Due to his actions and the status he had, he is the main antagonist of the Dressrosa Arc and among one of the central antagonists of the Pirate Alliance Saga. "Pirates are evil? The Navy are righteous? These terms have always changed throughout the course of history! Kids who have never seen peace and kids who have never seen war have different values! Those who stand at the top determine what's wrong and what's right! This very place is neutral ground! Justice will prevail, you say? But of course it will! Whoever wins this war becomes justice!" :—Doflamingo Don Quixote. Appearance :Voice Actor: Robert McCollum (English), Hideyuki Tanaka (Japanese) Doflamingo is a large, extremely tall, blond-haired man (305 cm. (10'0") in height) with peach skin who generally dresses in flamboyant clothes. In reference to his animal theme, the flamingo, his clothes are brightly colored with his feathered coat being distinctively pink. Doflamingo sports a pair of sunglasses with red shades. He also has an odd way of walking, a bow-legged waddle (though he does not always walk like this), which is also a reference to his animal theme, a flamingo. His birthday is October 23rd. The Young Past Days When he was younger, Doflamingo is seen already wearing his trademark sunglasses and happily smoking a cigarette. His hair and clothes are messy and unkempt. He is wearing a low neck button up shirt with black striped pants. Twenty-four years ago, his hair was longer than it is currently, he had two earrings on his left ear, and he sported a pair of goggles that he wore on his forehead, in addition he wore sunglasses similar to the ones he wears today, however they had a different temple design. His age that time was 17. Before the Timeskip He has a white shirt with red stripes, a green belt, and orange pants with white stripes. He also wears black dress shoes that are somewhat pointed. In his first appearance, Doflamingo had a red shirt with black stripes, a purple belt, and black pants with red stripes. However, when he reappeared during the events of Sabaody, his clothes was switched to the ones with a color scheme in its manga depiction with the exception of his glasses. In the manga, he has orange-tinted glasses while in the anime, he has purple-tinted ones. He is also seen often, if not always, smiling. His pre-timeskip age is 39. After the Timeskip Two years after the war, Doflamingo's outfit is somewhat less elaborate, wearing a plain, open shirt that has small, dark Jolly Rogers as cufflinks, a different belt, and zebra-striped pants. However, he still wears his trademark sunglasses and dress shoes. Post-timeskip, he drapes his feathered coat on his shoulders instead of leaving his arms in the sleeves, similar to many high ranking Navy and pirates alike. Also, he now wears a golden hoop earring on each ear. His post-timeskip age is 41. Gallery File:DoflamingoSteckbrief2.png|Doflamingo's wanted poster. Personality Like many other characters he has a unique laugh, being "Fuffuffuffuffuffuffu", or in characterized English, "Heh heh heh heh". Interestingly, when he laughs his mouth is wide open. Doflamingo has immense arrogance, pride, and has one of the most carefree attitudes in the series. He seems to have a penchant for dramatic phrasing, as well as a habit of exaggerated posing when giving declarations. He fears few people, although he also appears to fear nothing and no one, as he openly taunts Fleet Admiral Sengoku, sits on the table during the Warlords meetings and shows only gleeful interest at the thought of warring with Whitebeard. He does, however, dislike it when people take rumors and speak them as facts, and does not cave into such prejudice from such false rumors, as seen when he grew irritated when Jora stated the incorrect belief that Amber Lead Syndrome was contagious. "Curse your "bloodlines" then...!! You people were born as lowly trash, destined to be controlled!! You humans and I are completely different!" :—Doflamingo expressing his status as superior. When he was 8 years old, he had the spoiled and violent attitude typical of a Celestial Dragon, wanting slaves and expecting subservience from commoners. He also had a habit of ending his sentences with "eh" as a result of being around Celestial Dragons who spoke with this speech pattern, which eventually disappeared when he was brought out of that atmosphere and his ties and values from his former life were slowly broken. Even after his father took him away from such a life of luxury, Doflamingo clung onto his heritage, believing he still has the rights of his lost origins, complaining that he did not want to live inside a rundown shack despite being hunted, and resents his father to this day for taking it all away from him. Doflamingo's arrogance stems from his heritage and he hypocritically states that what he despises the most is being looked down upon, while looking down on the world of commoners that he has been condemned to living in to this day. He believes that his suffering from his father's choice is greater than anything anyone else has suffered, deeming those instances as child's play comparing to his own miserable childhood. Despite hating the Celestial Dragons for rejecting his return and swearing revenge on them, Doflamingo continues to believe to this day that he is nothing short of being their equal (if not superior), and that he has the blood of a god flowing through him, something he would flaunt at his opponents. Believing his heritage to be the supporting pillar to his greatness, and that one's bloodline is the determining factor to superiority, Doflamingo held humanity with contempt, ceaselessly flaunted his title in front of Luffy, even in his final moments before Luffy defeats him, believing a mere commoner never had a chance to defeat him. Born and raised in the comfort of Mariejois, an 8 years old Doflamingo was as oblivious of the outside world as the rest of his former compatriots, infuriated that commoners did not bow to him, unaware of their hatred for the World Nobles' abuse of their diplomatic immunity, and did not understand what genuine suffering was. As he suffered hunger, pain and persecution, however, Doflamingo's knowledge matured, allowing him to understand what true suffering humanity goes through first hand — though unlike his father and brother, Doflamingo in no way sympathized with the commoners' anguish nor feel any regret for them, and instead swore vengeance against all of them for daring to bring pain onto him, all the while his sadistic nature makes even more people suffer for many years to come: he continued to have anyone who offended him in even the slightest manner utterly destroyed, having burned down an entire town for poor pavement; he ran a slave shop and forced Dressrosa civilians and dwarves into slavery to insult how many slaves suffered at the hands of Celestial Dragons; he even mocked the commoners' sufferings in revenge, using the fact that one boy was killed by sixteen shots from a Celestial Dragon to be the homage of his attack against Luffy, referring the sixteen string bullets as "holy ammunition". Instead of accepting how the World Nobles caused much suffering to humanity, Doflamingo cursed his father and brother for their kindness bringing them down to the mortal world, and that they deserved to die to redeem themselves in his eyes. Due to his matured outlook of life in the commoner's world, Doflamingo became very observant of the environment people grew up in, as he officially adopted Law for seeing the boy's sufferings from the tragedy of the White City while disliking prejudice based on inaccurate rumors (and did not cave in to such in regards to Law's illness), and later rescued the sisters Monet and Sugar from the extremely unfortunate environment they grew up in. In contrast, he saw the Bellamy Pirates as little more than rowdy ruffians unworthy of his positive attention, showing little to no respect for them. He also has an odd habit of sitting in strange positions, like on the back of chairs, on tables, on barrels, and even on a pile of bodies in the middle of a war zone and on top of a wall. He is also completely calm and cool-headed in most situations; even when Baby 5 attacked him with what would be lethal blows, he simply dodged away casually while continuing to have his conversation over the phone. Prior to the timeskip, Doflamingo has a complete and utter lack of fear and doubt, going as far as to rob the World Nobles of their tributes, so he could blackmail the government. He has never been seen looking with any feeling other than amusement by any turn of events regardless of whom they affect. Only on rare occasions does he let go of his trademark smile, such as frowning in annoyance at being summoned to Mariejoa, surprised when Raffit arrived unannounced and unnoticed until he was made known, and when Little Oars Jr. attempted to attack him directly. However, these moments were short-lived, as Doflamingo would usually just grin again. The only genuine fear he showed then was reliving his childhood memories: due to being attacked by a mob at age 8 because of their hatred of Celestial Dragons, Doflamingo learned pain and hunger for the first time in his life. Such events have left him suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder even up to age 25, causing him to have nightmares of the torture, and wake up in fear and drenched in sweat, to cope with it he drank copious amounts of alcohol. Two years after the Battle of Navyford, he would continue to maintain his confident smile while everything was under control. However, when Law defeated Vergo and threatened the SAD supply, and the former even mocked him for his lack of fear and doubt as signs of overconfidence, Doflamingo finally expressed true anger and worry. When Law finally destroyed the SAD supply and captured Caesar, and used that to threaten Doflamingo into abdicating his position as a Warlord, Doflamingo finally lost his composure and showed utter panic and intense anger. Doflamingo also showed signs of fear of someone's ability when Admiral Fujitora brought down a meteorite during the three way confrontation between the admiral, Law, and him. Upon finally losing control over Dressrosa, Doflamingo succumbed to fear, despair and fury. Doflamingo became so frustrated by all this that he decided to just laugh everything off. While discussing with Law about how his father abandoned the status of Celestial Dragons and how he was setback from acquiring eternal life, Doflamingo became more and more frustrated as he relived the moments. Doflamingo likes to toy around with his opponents and victims in a sadistic and cruel way, as seen when he gleefully forced two Navy men to try to kill each other, and forcing Bellamy and Sirkees to fight each other and suffer injuries before dealing the final blow, all the while laughing at their pain. During the battle of Navyford, all of Doflamingo's confrontations had been for the sake of personal amusement, hinting at a sadistic side, such as when he is seen laughing joyfully after severing Oars Jr.'s leg. His sadistic side is further shown as when he shot Law with lead bullets, as a cruel reference to Law being sick from lead poisoning from when he was a child. This puppeteering nature is implied by Law when he claimed that they will not act the way he expects them to. He was seen laughing when great events happened during the war, regardless of whom they affected. He found great amusement in virtually anything, from Whitebeard entering the battle, to the death of Whitebeard, to the arrival of the Blackbeard Pirates, and even to the arrival of the Red-Haired Pirates and the Spade Pirates. He even taunted Moria Gecko for being too weak to continue as a Warlord, and he and some Pacifista took on the assignment of exterminating him with great joy and enthusiasm and yet treated his apparent escape gleefully even though he got away, seemingly unfazed by his own failure to kill him. Another indication of Doflamingo's lack of morality is that he ran the Human Auctioning House without showing remorse of any kind while selling captured people into slavery. However, when pressed for time and desperate, Doflamingo forgoes any form of sadism and interrogation, and instead rashly kills his opponents to satisfy his rage. "Weaklings can't pick their way of death." :—Doflamingo, passed onto Law Trafalgar. Doflamingo seems to live by a "might is right" philosophy, believing that the strong are the ones who make the rules and will be the only ones capable of living in the "New Era". Due to his belief in this "New Era", Doflamingo seems to lose interest in other things easily, as seen with his leadership of the Bellamy Pirates and the ownership of the Human Auctioning House. He also threatened to quit the Seven Warlords if the orders given by the World Government are not satisfactory to his likings or if they annoy him, and that he never really cared about the World Government from the beginning. Though a firm believer of the "New Era" philosophy, Doflamingo, unlike his former subordinate Bellamy, himself seems to have an open opinion on dreams, though dreams themselves do not seem to interest him at all; despite his belief, he doesn't seem to oppose becoming the King of the Pirates. Doflamingo also possesses an extremely bloodthirsty mentality as he brutally punished a gladiator for not shedding any blood for the spectators of his Colosseum fights and casually licked some of the blood from his gladiator victim off his own face. He also believes in the existence of an inherent cruelty in all human beings regardless of personality that is brought by the excitement of seeing blood and death. He would go as far as committing patricide at the age of 10, and fratricide at the age of 28, both incidents stemming from his contempt for his victims' actions. Furthermore, when Doflamingo becomes furious, the veins in his head begin to pop out. Should he hold utter contempt for his victims, Doflamingo has a habit of shooting his victims with a gun, as shown with his father, brother and Law. While he appears to regard those weaker than him as mere pawns rather than crewmates, he does still have some pride and a small sense of honor for his flag and despises the idea of those failing while using it. Though he could not care less for the weaker people, he is not above pointing out their flaws. Despite his apathy for the weak, he often seems to make alliances with promising rookies. He adopted Law Trafalgar, Vergo and Bellamy into his crew and apparently did it very early on their journeys, and treated Law and Baby 5 as though they were his younger siblings upon Bellamy falling out of his expected standards, Doflamingo discarded him after torturing him first. However, he does have a sense of camaraderie to the subordinates who had been with him for a long time, as he expressed remorse when he had to discard Monet and Vergo, felt disappointment when Law betrayed him, and went out of his way to destroy eight towns simply to protect Baby 5 from her personality flaws. This is also displayed by his anger when Law Trafalgar took his subordinate Jora hostage. Despite his loyalty, compassion, duty, camaraderie and devotion to his crew which itself is mutual, he can still be annoyed by their antics; such as Trebol being too close while chatting with him, as evidenced by his irritated frown. He cares enough for the officers of his crew that he protected Trebol from the defector Warlord, Trafalgar Law, without a moment of hesitation for a second. Though his care for his new family seems genuine, he will not hesitate in sacrificing any of them when he sees it necessary, as he intended to force Rocinante to sacrifice his life to perform the Perennial Youth Operation for Doflamingo's immortality, a plan that he switched to Law when realizing that Law ate the Op-Op Fruit intending to "educate" the boy into seeing the importance to die for him. Despite being enormously arrogant and prideful to a fault, he went to great lengths not to underestimate the Straw Hat Pirates, Fairy Tail, and Law Water D. Trafalgar, which still resulted in him underestimating them, when he briefly got the upper hand. Ironically, despite his familial attachment to his crew, Doflamingo ruthlessly murdered his father and brother. He despised Homing for throwing away his family's status as World Nobles, and killed him two years after his mother passed away due to illness. When confirmed of Rocinante's treason, Doflamingo hardened his heart and murdered him for it after verbally disowning him. Doflamingo has an unbreakable will to survive with pride, refusing to plea or die even when citizens tortured him in a failed attempt to break him, while swearing aloud to live through it to kill everyone in revenge; compared to how Homing and Rocinante were begging for mercy, Doflamingo's willpower utterly horrified his father, brother and the torturers alike. Even when being hunted down by the Celestial Dragons, Doflamingo managed to escape them due to his will to live. His strength to live on brought about a desire for immortality, which is the main reason he wants the Op-Op Fruit. For this, he was prepared to force his brother, Rocinante, to eat it (unaware that Rocinante already possessed another power) and then order Rocinante to give up his life in exchange for giving Doflamingo eternal life, knowing that even though Rocinante is a traitor, he still could not reject his orders. This setback from immortalizing himself angers Doflamingo whenever this failure is mentioned. As a former Celestial Dragon who remains fanatical with the associated privileges and history, Doflamingo has an innate fear for those who bear the middle initial "D." in their names, knowing that such people are the Celestial Dragon's natural enemies sent by "god". Rocinante believed that this alone made Law in danger of being anywhere near his older brother, and that if Doflamingo should find out, he would kill Law. Indeed, when Law reveals his hidden birth name, Doflamingo became shocked, and though dismissing the "D." being his natural enemy as superstitions, he became reckless in battle, attacking Law furiously while leaving himself close to his attack range. Relationships Friends/Allies *Don Quixote Pirates **Vergo **Baby 5 *Kaido *World Nobles Family Neutral *World Government *Navy *Seven Warlords of the Sea **Jimbei **Kuma Bartholomew **Crocodile **Moria Gecko *Bellamy Pirates *Disco *Law Trafalgar *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall *Ceaser Clown Rivals Enemies *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey *Rebecca *Ricky *One-Legged Soldier *Dwarves Abilities and Powers As the captain of the Don Quixote Pirates, Doflamingo Don Quixote has complete authority over the crew. He is active in the realm of underworld brokering (including slavery, and production and distribution of weapons of mass destruction) in the New World, and is currently the most resourceful and influential broker there is. In addition, he is the king of Dressrosa, which gives him dominion over an entire kingdom. Being able to deceive the entire world that he resigned from the Seven Warlords of the Sea is considered to be an impossible feat by anyone less than a World Noble, as Doflamingo was indeed one, which gave him the privilege to do as he pleased on a global scale. Despite having forfeited this status, he retained enough privilege to falsify his resignation.. He is the only Seven Warlords of the Sea known to fight one of his colleagues, Moria Gecko, and seriously injure him (though he was aided by a small group of Pacifistas and Moria had yet to recover from his injuries from the war). Whoever ordered him to take out Moria apparently had enough confidence in his strength to have him kill a fellow Warlord, and was highly disappointed when he allowed Moria to escape before the final blow could be dealt. He claimed that the one who gave him the order to kill Moria was of higher rank than Sengoku, those being either the Five Elders or Commander-in-Chief Kong, or somebody else of high rank within the World Government. He is so powerful that Law suggested that if Doflamingo resigns from his position, the Navy will send their top fighters, the Admirals, against him. His strength over the lower ranked Navy was enforced when Doflamingo toyed around with Vice Admirals Mozambia and Stainless, and then later defeated Vice Admiral Chaser Smoker, both occasions with tremendous ease, showing that he has the ability to take down at least a Vice Admiral at Chaser's level (who's formidable as a Logia-class Cursed Fruit user). He is so strong that Law, a super rookie and a Warlord, chose not to fight until he encountered Doflamingo to save energy and have a higher chance against him. Aside from his tremendous combat skills, Doflamingo has great amounts of influence on the world, being a Warlord and a world famous pirate. He is also known as Joker, the most powerful broker in the underworld. He had the Bellamy Pirates under his authority, as well as powerful subordinates such as Vice Admiral Vergo and Monet, as well as formerly Law Trafalgar, who is now a fellow Warlord. He had Vergo installed into the Marines as a spy, thus having a trusted and convenient Marine under his command. Doflamingo is also associated with the former World Government scientist, Caesar Clown, but does not trust him and placed Monet as a deep cover agent to monitor his actions. In addition, Doflamingo was the owner of the once-most popular Human Auctioning House in Sabaody Archipelago, but gave it to Disco when he lost interest in slave-trading in favor of the Battle of Navyford and the New Age. His abandonment of the auction hall made it succumb to ruination, further demonstrating the power of his influence (and the consequences for the lack of it). He seems to have alot of connections as he was able to acquire the reborn Flame-Flame Fruit. He is well-versed in psychological warfare, as he prepared to use the fruit as bait to break apart the alliance between Luffy and Law, believing that Luffy would never allow anyone else to have it. True enough, after learning of the fruit being offered as the grand prize at the Corrida Coliseum, Luffy immediately entered himself into the contest to try to win it. This displays great insight from Doflamingo towards other people. He also used his influence to have the media print out a falsified news of his resignation from the Seven Warlords of the Sea in order to set a trap for his foes. Physical Abilities Doflamingo Don Quixote is one of the most powerful pirates to appear so far. He has displayed physical abilities of superhuman dexterity and speed, with excellent reaction time. Agility & Levitation Doflamingo has considerable reflexes and agility. He was able to dodge Oars Jr.'s attacks with relative ease and completely jumped over Oars Jr.'s gigantic body. He was fast enough to escape through the eye of Crocodile's sandstorm and exit unscathed. He also showed enough strength to equally clash against Crocodile's hook with just a kick. For unknown reasons, he can also glide or fly in midair using the Sky Path (空の道, Sora no Michi), as seen when he did so to cross over the seas to reach Punk Hazard from Dressrosa. Strength and Endurance A testament to his power is that (like fellow Warlords Mihawk Dracule and Hancock Boa) over the course of the series he has never been injured by any other character during a battle. This is noteworthy as he was present in the war between the Navy and Whitebeard Pirates, a battle in which most of the series' strongest individuals, such as Sengoku, were in some way injured. When Baby 5 attacked him and actually hit him with an explosive round, one that he did not even attempt to dodge, Doflamingo took no damage at all and continued his conversation, not even paying attention to it. He also effortlessly dodged all other attacks from her. He managed to prevent himself from being completely frozen by Kuzan, as shortly after the ice encased him, he shattered the frozen prison unharmed, while normally it would have led to the victim becoming dangerously brittle. Miscellaneous Skills His power appears to work at great lengths, as he mentions his "Sky-Ways", seemingly involving large distances of strings between different islands. His mental influence over Momonosuke has yet to be clarified as the normal application of his power, or if the Artificial Cursed Fruit is somehow involved, but he was able to take over the samurai child and access his abilities. Cursed Fruit Doflamingo's ate the String-String Fruit, granting him the ability to manipulate strings. He usually moves his fingers accordingly to bend them as he pleases for either manipulating people like puppets or bifurcate his targets. The strings are to be extremely thin and some may even be invisible, making it almost impossible to notice and avoid them as scene when two vice admirals failed such a feel. He has shown himself capable of controlling more than one person at the same time without apparent effort. This power was classified as a Paramythia-class Cursed Fruit in Fairy One Piece tail: Giant Battle! 2 New World. He can make his victims move to his will by moving his fingers accordingly. Doflamingo mainly uses this power to force comrades to fight (and even kill) each other, while Doflamingo himself sits at the sidelines and watches. In Fairy One Py Berry Match this ability is named as Marionette (マリオネット, Marionetto). It is currently unknown what the limitations of his abilities are. Every one of his victims being controlled was unable to resist his powers and therefore was rendered completely helpless. This ability is even powerful enough to stop the physically strong "Diamond" Jozu in his tracks, preventing him from further attacking Crocodile. The strings can also be used for cutting, allowing Doflamingo to effortlessly slice off body parts and destroy weapons. He managed to cleanly sever Oars Jr.'s right leg in one swift motion and decapitated Crocodile, though Crocodile's powers only made this a nuisance (due to them not being imbued with Color of Arms Haki). When Issho brought down a meteorite on Green Bit, he crossed his strings to form a net, and sliced the meteorite into small pieces to protect himself from harm. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Doflamingo that involve the Cursed Fruit are as follows: Offensive Techniques *'Parasite' (パラサイト, Parasaito): Doflamingo attaches his strings onto his opponents and manipulates their movements like puppets. This was first seen used to force Vice Admiral Mozambia to attack Vice Admiral Stainless. The strings used are so thin they seem invisible, and are so strong they can completely disable the likes of Jozu and Sanji, even keeping his victims trapped floating in midair, and none of his shown victims were able to resist at all, until Luffy did so by sheer brute force of his Gear 4th. Furthermore, this technique can be enhanced when used in combination with the Birdcage technique, where the strings can spread all across the entirety of Dressrosa and control multiple people across the island at the same time without any apparent strain on Doflamingo. The string seems to attach to the targets spine at the base of the neck. As such, the controlled can still control their head, but everything below the neck is manipulated by Doflamingo, as seen when the controlled are still able to talk and make their own facial expressions, which contradicts their own actions. The technique's name was revealed in the flashback during Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa ten years ago, when he demonstrated the ability to take control of King Riku and many of his soldiers at the same time, and from far away. Though Doflamingo is commonly seen moving his fingers, in a similar manner to how a puppeteer manipulates a marionette, whilst controlling the target(s), it doesn't seem to be necessary, as shown when he did mass control over several people in Dressrosa. *'Five Colors' (ゴシキート, Goshikīto): Doflamingo slashes his target with five strings coming out from his fingers. In the anime the strings appear to be merely a spider web white color, but a shimmering of colors within each string can be seen. It was first clearly shown and being used against the G-5 Navy on Punk Hazard and named while he was using it against Sanji. *'Overheat' (オーバーヒート, Ōbāhīto): Doflamingo shoots a thick rope made of strings from his palm and whips it at the target. Overheat's range can go from the sky of Green Bit all the way to Dressrosa, a distance of many kilometers, and is strong enough to cut through a building at that range. It was first seen being used in his fight against Sanji in an attempt to finish him off. The anime has an added effect of the whip exuding high amounts of heat, causing it to glow a fiery orange and steaming. In the video game Fairy One Piece Tail: Wizard Pirate Warriors 3, Doflamingo stretches the rope far back, then slams it onto the ground causing a powerful explosion upon impact. The string can fired at tremendous speed and with no obvious warning. *'Strike String' (タマイト, Tamaito): Doflamingo points at his opponent with his index finger and fires a string from it, as if he were firing a gun. He can shoot multiple rounds from both hands at the same time. It was first seen being used in the fight against Law on the iron bridge. It was used earlier in the anime when Doflamingo was chasing Law on Green Bit. The attack's power and effect are similar to Shigan, but it has the advantage of the longer range of a normal gun. *'Black Knight' (ブラックナイ, Burakku Naito): Doflamingo forms a clone of himself, made entirely out of string. Doflamingo can then manipulate the clone with other strings. The technique was used to survive Kyros' attempted decapitation, and Viola remarked that she had never seen it before herself, suggesting it is rarely used given her ability to see everything going on in the country. Doflamingo has shown great skill in manipulating his clone to orchestrate combined attacks with his real body, such as a double Five Colors. Apparently, even a single clone is very strong, able to simply swat a Jet Blast from Luffy. Viola called it Marionette (マリオネット, Marionetto), while Law similarly referred to it as a "string puppet". Trebol referred to it as String Joker (糸ジョーカー, Ito Jōkā) when he asked Doflamingo where it had flown off to, after one of them confronted Luffy and Law. It was formally named when Doflamingo created a clone in his battle against Law and Luffy. In the anime, during the final battle between Law and Luffy, the clones glow sky blue to distinguish themselves from the real thing. Additionally, in the anime the clones have displayed the ability to use both Haki and bullet string in tandem with the real thing. Finally, the clones don't appear to feel pain, nor do they appear carry physical pain back to user, unlike other cursed fruit copies. *'Fulbright' (フルブライト, Furuburaito): Doflamingo creates five detached strings from his hand and throws them downwards to impale his target from above. This attack was first used against Trafalgar Law in their second encounter at Dressrosa's royal palace. In the anime, a similar unnamed attack was used against Law Trafalgar during the battle at the bridge. *'Fretsaw' (糸ノコ, Itonoko): Doflamingo creates a string from the heel of his foot and attaches the other end to his leg. Holding the opponent down with his arms, he then uses the taut string as a saw to sever the opponent's limb. The produced cut is rather jagged, making it very hard to reattach any severed limbs. This was first seen used to cut off Law's right arm, and named by Trebol. This attack gets its name from the real world cutting tool called the fretsaw, which consists of a metal frame and a thin blade held under tension. *'Athlete' (アスリイト, Asurīto): Doflamingo attaches several long strings to his foot and kicks his opponents, cutting them. This was first seen used against Luffy, who, despite blocking the blow with his arms while also using Armament Haki, still took damage and fell into Trebol's trap. Awakened Techniques *'Break White' (ブレイクホワイト, Bureiku Howaito): Doflamingo creates two large, thick sheets of string that wrap around his opponent and crush them. This was first used to attack Luffy in midair, but Luffy managed to avoid it. *'Off White' (オフホワイト, Ofu Howaito): Doflamingo creates two large masses of strings from the ground near him before swiping at an opponent with them. This was first used to counter Luffy's Gum-Gum Double Culverin. *'Billow White' (ビローホワイト, Birō Howaito): Doflamingo turns several buildings into towering masses of strings before sending them at an opponent. This was first used against Luffy. *'Ever White' (エバーホワイト, Ebā Howaito): Doflamingo kneels and touches the ground with his hands before turning a vast amount of the surrounding area into string. This was first used against Luffy. :*'Flap Thread' (フラップスレッド, Furappu Sureddo): Doflamingo condenses the vast amount of string from Ever White into countless points before sending them at his opponent in the formation of two wings. He likens this technique to "a thousand arrows". It is possibly a homage to his childhood while he was being tortured as someone wanted to fire a thousand arrows at Doflamingo and his family. This was first used against Luffy. *'God Thread' (ゴッドスレッド, Goddo Sureddo):Doflamingo summons sixteen thick strings which he refers to as "Holy Ammunition" (聖なる凶弾, Seinaru Kyōdan) before sending them at his opponent in a piercing formation. It is possibly a homage to his childhood while he was being tortured as a father cried out that the Celestial Dragons shot his son sixteen times with a pistol; Doflamingo's cruel way to mock the said father. This was first used against Luffy, but was broken through by his King Kong Cannon. Other Techniques *'Sky Road' (空の道, Sora no Michi): Doflamingo attaches his strings to clouds, allowing him to move through the air. He was first seen using the technique to travel from Dressrosa to Punk Hazard, but there were not enough clouds for him to be able to complete the journey. When Doflamingo was attacking the Straw Hats and Law at Green Bit, Law instructed the Straw Hats to sail along a route without any clouds, as doing so would prevent Doflamingo from pursuing them. *'Birdcage' (鳥カゴ, Torikago): Doflamingo's ultimate technique. He exudes a massive amount of strings from the center of his palm or a previously created string construct, such as a string clone, which then shoots into the sky. The individual strings then diverge to cover a large area, even an entire island, creating a massive razor-sharp wire-domed force-field, slicing anyone who tries to pass through it and severing even the signals of Transponder Snails to the outside world. The bars are incredibly strong, with even multiple meteorites being unable to damage them. Additional strings can then be spread into the cage's confines, attaching to selected people within and allowing Doflamingo to use his Parasite technique at a mass scale to force his victims to kill each other. The Birdcage is Doflamingo's last resort for any desperate situation where he cannot allow anyone in the area to escape, such as when he prevented his brother from escaping with the Op-Op Fruit (unaware at the time it was eaten by Law), or in the event that Sugar fainted, the effects of the Hobby-Hobby Fruit were cancelled and the reconverted citizens rebelled, so that he could kill everyone so no one would be able to reveal the country's dark secrets. The Birdcage will remain standing as long as Doflamingo is conscious and should he desire, he can cause the cage to slowly but surely close in, eventually cutting anything inside apart, as when he desired for the endgame after his entire crew (sans Trebol and himself) were defeated; Doflamingo can also increase the shrinking rate if necessary. The cage does not contract towards its original center point: instead, it slowly converges on Doflamingo's position as it shrinks. With enough physical force, the Birdcage can be halted for a brief duration. One can also escape the Torikago if one is immune to cutting damage, as Buggy can do so via his Chop-Chop Fruit powers. *'Spider's Web' (蜘蛛の巣がき, Kumo no Sugaki): A defensive technique. As the name implies, Doflamingo creates a huge web made of string that protects him from incoming projectiles. This was first used to block a massive piece of the Dressrosa Royal Palace, thrown at him by Law's powers. When Issho brought down a meteor, Doflamingo used a similar technique by crossing his two Five Colors together to form a net-formation, though smaller in comparison, and unlike Spider's Web, can slice through matter. Gallery Haki Doflamingo possesses both Armament Haki and Conqueror's Haki. His Haki powers were first revealed during his fight against the G-5 navy officers, using Color of Arms Haki in conjunction with his wires to cut the Logia-class user Chaser Smoker, and Conqueror's Haki to knock out the majority of G-5 soldiers. History Past He is a descendant from one of the royal families that formed the World Government and moved to Mariejoa. However, he ceased being a World Noble at some time. He was present at Roger D. Gol's execution in Loguetown. He once had Law Trafalgar and Vergo under his command. Before becoming famous Vergo enlisted in the Marines under Doflamingo's orders, and he ascended the ranks for fifteen years, eventually becoming a vice admiral, while keeping his true identity hidden from everyone outside of his affiliates, thus granting Doflamingo the most trusted and convenient marine officer available to him. Eight years before the start of the series, a 31 year old Doflamingo joined the Seven Warlords of the Sea, and started to build his powerful reputation. During his tenure as a Warlord, he went to Dressrosa and had a Cursed Fruit user transformed some of the citizens into living toys. Once the Riku royal family was overthrown, Doflamingo ascended to the throne and promised wealth to the citizens. In the meantime, he had his subordinates hunt down anyone with an affiliation with the previous king. In addition, he enacted two laws that must be followed to the letter. *The first law is that the lights go out precisely at midnight, after which no one is allowed outside. Humans must stay in their homes, while toys stay in their toy houses. *The second law is that humans and toys may not enter the others' houses. The Bellamy Pirates also swore their allegiance to the Seven Warlords, and were permitted to use his Jolly Roger. At some time, Doflamingo formed a three-way alliance with the rogue Navy scientist Caesar Clown and Kaido of the Four Emperors, in order to create the SAD and Zoan artificial Devil Fruit, to create an army of Zoan-class users within the New World. However, needing Caesar for the SAD production and not trusting him, Doflamingo assigned Vergo to act as an intermediate. Vergo benefited Caesar's research by officially reporting the kidnapped children to have died in accidents at sea. Monet was placed as a deep cover agent to monitor the deranged scientist on behalf of Doflamingo. He murdered all eight of Baby 5's boyfriends and destroyed the towns they originated from on the way, due to wanting to protect her from rash decisions of never being able to reject any request. Synopsis Skypiea Saga Jaya Arc Doflamingo was introduced through his attendance at a meeting held by the World Government, supervised by Fleet Admiral Sengoku after the arrest and dismissal of Crocodile as a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. At Mariejoa, Vice Admiral Stainless and Mozambia were seen fighting. One stated that he had no control of himself, his hands were moving by themselves. Vice Admiral Tsuru told the Warlord Doflamingo to stop. After being asked to halt with his antics, Doflamingo took matter further by having the two naval officers draw their swords ready to kill each other. Just then, Sengoku walked into the room and asked Doflamingo if he was there for a battle. Doflamingo mocked him, and Kuma Bartholomew backed Doflamingo up by stating they now had a target. Surprised that 2 of the 6 remaining Warlords, Sengoku started the meeting. Doflamingo and Sengoku exchange comments on the success of pirating. Just then, Mihawk Dracule arrived, commenting on the behavior of the Navy and other Warlords he had heard from outside the room. Doflamingo stated Mihawk was the least expected person to show up and Mihawk replied that he was there to be merely a spectator as the meeting was about pirates of particular interest to him. They were then interrupted by another person, a silhouette of a man was seen greeting himself as an observer also, but stating he wished to participate in the meeting. He was identified by one of the Marines as Raffit, a policeman who was renowned for his violent ways and exiled from the West Blue. He stated he wished to put forward his captain's name for appointment to the position of Seven Warlords. The name of "Teech" was put forward by Raffit. He was told that because Teach is an unknown pirate, he being a Warlord will have little deterrence to other pirates, and thus the government can hardly accept Raffit's request for the nomination of Teech. However, Raffit stated they were working to change this and to remember the name of the Blackbeard Pirates. Water 7 Saga Long Ring Long Land Arc Major Battles Trivia & References *"." :— Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Seven Warlords of the Sea Category:Former Seven Warlords of the Sea Category:Pirates Category:Don Quixote Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Slavery Category:Slave Sellers Category:Brokers Category:Smokers Category:Cigarette Smokers Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users